


The Bijuu Tamer

by Kentai101



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentai101/pseuds/Kentai101
Summary: Kentai was girl born into the famous Uchiha clan until she learns that not only does she have the blood of an Uchiha inside of her but also of an almost obsolete clan called the Akashiya clan her mother's clan that almost no one has ever heard of considered a myth.After the Uchiha clan massacre Kentai is left with even more questions of who she is and how to master the abilities her late parents claimed she possessed. Thus in a search for answers Kentai will go to dangerous lengths to find them but will her and Sasuke's plan of revenge distract her from learning more about her mysterious clan.After the first couple of chapters it follows the original plot of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Introducing Kentai Hinode?

The Official 1st chapter will be posted sometime later in the week but this is my very 1st time writing A fan fiction and a story like this period so please give me lots of feedback on my writing. I've had this idea since I was kid and starting watching Naruto and it took literally over 12+ years to finally decide to write it.


	2. Introducing Kentai Hinode?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> It may seem kind of rushed but It's because I wanna get straight into the story.

My parents always told me that I should be careful when walking around the village late at night. They said I was a "special prodigy" in the making and I had this deep power inside of me that once trained to my full potential would make me a target when I'm older but even more of a target now even though I'm just a child. My father explained that I not only have the natural talents of the Uchiha Clan but I also have several traits of the Akashiya Clan from my mother. It explained the reason my hair was so unnaturally long that it went to my ankles and my eyes being purple. I thought my mom was Mika Hinode but really she is Mika Akashiya, Akashiya meaning 'monster'. However, Our clan kept our Kekkei Genkai a secret by splitting up throughout the land to keep from being tracked. Even though they waited until I was in the academy to tell me they also told me I couldn't tell anyone and that the only people who knew that my mother was an Akashiya was the Third and Fourth Hokage. I always begged my mom to tell me about our Kekkei Genkai but she always said I was still too young and my body could not hand;e that power yet. Instead, I learned fire style ninjutsu from my father and wind style ninjutsu from my mother.

Therefore, I sucked it up and decided to be the obedient child and stop asking questions, but I secretly went to the library after the academy to research the Akashiya Clan but could never find anything. "I guess our clan likes their secrecy" I mumbled to myself. I stood and returned my books to the shelf and walked out the library doors and as I started walking towards the Uchiha Clan I saw Sasuke up ahead. "Hey, Sasuke wait for me!" I ran up to him and grabbed his right hand as soon as I caught up and we continued walking home. "Hey, Kentai, where did you go? You disappeared after we got dismissed from the academy." "I went straight to the library to keep looking up more about my clan but still came up with nothing." I know I'm supposed to keep my Clan a secret from everyone but my family has always been close with Sasuke's family and I and Sasuke have been friends since we were three. So he is an exception as being my closes friend and I'm not afraid to admit that I have feelings for Sasuke and I think it's the same for him but we both know we have plenty of time before we enter a relationship together. " So did you ask your brother or father if he ever heard of the clan?" " I did but my father thinks the Akashiya Clan is a myth since nobody has ever encountered someone of the clan but Itachi thinks that the clan is real. He's heard that they have an abnormal Kekkei Genkai that is very rare which is probably why they went into hiding but it would be rare for anyone around here to be from such a clan." I smirk " Well little does he know... I wonder what the Kekkei Genkai is there is so much to discover." As we enter the Uchiha Clan Sasuke stops walking and faces me " I know you're excited to learn about these..." he looked around and lowers his voice " strange abilities and all but don't forget that your Genin exam is coming soon, it's not often that you become a genin at seven." " I know, I know and I'm ready for it, I didn't enter the academy early just to fail it would crush my parents." I almost forgot about my exam my parents made me enter the academy as soon as I turned 5 cause they just knew I was ready and they told me if I passed the exam my mother would try to teach me earth style ninjutsu next. At first, I was excited to join the academy so early but I never knew my parents wanted to excel so fast so soon. "Hey!" Sasuke said as he poked my forehead as Itachi does to him and even me sometimes "I know you'll pass but you can't keep skipping training to research what most people think is a myth, just wait until your mom decides to tell you." Sasuke and I hug as we both say goodbye and go home. I never took what my parents said to heart about being a target as a child until before I even realized it I was being blindfolded and knocked unconscious and fell into someone's arms.

I woke up with a pounding in my head and to the voices of three men talking and what sounds like a fire. One of the men I think to my left were walking closer towards me and as he takes the gag off my mouth and hold up a cup to my lips and says "drink." I keep my mouth close and shake my head no. " Fine. Have it your way miss Akashiya." the man says as he replaces my gag and walks away. I start to panic and wonder how does he know who I am, I thought I was being careful. I start to struggle with my tied hands but then hear the three men cry out and their bodies hit the ground and then feel someone untie me from the tree I was bound to and then untie my gag and blindfold. As I blink and wait for my eyes to adjust and make eye contact with my mysterious savior who had long black hair, white skin, and snake-like eyes. As he tries to untie my hands I slide my body backward but he grabs my shoulders to hold me still and says "calm down child is that any way to treat someone who just saved your life? I'm here to help." I calm down slightly and let him untie my hands and as he does I ask "who are you?" " Now, Now a thank you would be nice who knew the Akashiya Clan were so rude." My eyes widen and I start to get up and try to run but he once again stops me by grabbing my shoulder and says " Calm down now dear Kentai-" "How do you know my name?" I yell as I start to resist his hold. " Listen now, I came to save you I know how sacred your clan's power is and these men were trying to use you to learn those secrets." I look between the three men dead on the ground and him for a moment and say " They were?" " Yes they were, now we don't have much time before your villages Anbu get here so listen carefully." Although I still had many doubts and questions I sit up straight to listen. "This won't be our last meeting I promise, when the time is right we will meet again and I'll help you learn your clans Kekkei Genkai." " What do you even know about my clan?" I cross my arms as I look at him " I know enough to help you hone the abnormal chakra nature you possess. " At that, he had my full attention and maybe even a little of my trust. " Now when the Anbu get here you must lie about ever being saved by me and that the men were already dead when you woke up. Now I'm gonna retie your hands and blindfold but trust me we will meet again." While he reties my hand and is about to put on my blindfold I said "Wait! What's your name?" He just laughs in response and in a whisper he says " Patient now you'll learn soon enough."

I jolt awake and see the sun shining through my curtains. I let out a sigh and get out of bed that happened almost two months ago but I still have nightmares about it, after that night my parents always walked me home as soon as I left the academy or after my training. As I start to get ready I keep having this bad feeling that something just feels off today or maybe it just nerves for my genin exam today. " Kentai Sasuke's here hurry down and don't keep him waiting" my mother yells. I shook off the odd feeling and went downstairs and told my parents goodbye as I walked out the front door and started walking to the academy. "You ready to officially become a ninja?" " Definitely I can't wait to start going on missions and improving my skills." However, deep down I knew wasn't ready to graduate from the academy I still wanted to be a kid with little responsibility for a little bit longer. Before I knew it we were at the academy and as we walk inside the classroom to find a seat I hear "Hey Kentai over here." I look towards the sound of the voice and see Naruto waving towards me so I walk over and sit down next to him and Shikamaru. " Thanks for saving me a seat Naruto even though this will be the last time I'll sit here." "Please don't remind me. who am I gonna have to skip class with now?" I laugh at Naruto as a sweatdrop forms on my head and say as I pat his shoulder" Well maybe you should just show up and you wouldn't have that problem don't you think?" I could never explain it but for some reason, there was something about Naruto that always drew me towards him and I could never explain what drew me towards him and pushed everyone else away from him. I asked my mom about it and she said " One day you'll understand but just enjoy making friends." Whatever that was supposed to mean. While Naruto Shikamaru and I were talking I felt like I was being watched and realized that some guys that 'admired' me were staring at me. Well better them than Sasuke's 'fanclub' glaring at me just cause I'm close with Sasuke. This is the only thing I won't miss about the academy once I graduate. I was called out from the class for my exam and entered the exam room and was standing in front of Iruka and Mizuki Sensei. "Alright, Kentaiwhen your ready perform the clone Jutsu producing at least 3 clones." I let out a deep sigh and focus I got this, I got this " Shadow Clone Jutsu." I say and open my eyes and see that I was able to create five clones. I dismissed the clone as Iruka sensei says " Excellent you passed hears your headband, congratulations your officially a genin." As I take my headband he continues saying "for now you'll be the first member of team 7 and you'll meet your team leader in classroom 3C." "Yes, Sensei." I say as I leave the room and walk to the classroom and take a seat while deciding where to tie my headband. After a while, I tied it around my upper right thigh. After waiting for what felt like hours a man with white hair and a mask covering his face walks through the door and introduces himself "Hello, I am Kakashi Hatake and you are?" "I'm Kentai Uchiha but I prefer the surname Hinode." "I see Kentai Hinode it is, I guess your nervous about graduating at such a young age but don't worry because I too became Genin when around your age." "Really Sensei?" I say " Mhm now tomorrow morning let's meet at the training fields so that I can see what you are capable of alright?" "Okay Sensei." " Well, then your dismissed." Before I knew it he disappeared and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding and walked out of the classroom to the front of the academy to have a quick nap before my parents arrive to walk me home. "Kentai wake up!" I hear as I feel someone shaking my arm and I open my eyes to see Sasuke kneeling over me. " Why are you still here don't your parents pick up by now?" I look around and realize how late it is " Yeah they usually are. Let's just walk home together maybe there was an emergency." We started running home as it was really late at night but as we entered the neighborhood we soon realized how quiet it was and an ominous feeling in the area. Then my stomach dropped as we found dead bodies of our neighbors and friends. " What.. what happened?" "I don't know" Sasuke responded just as confused and shocked as I was. Seeing the streets littered with bodies made me realize something " My parents!" I yelled as I ran towards my house. This is why they never showed up but where are they? As I reach my house I saw that the lights were out and I threw the door open in fear of what I was about to find. As I walk into the eerily quiet house and peer around the corner into the kitchen I found my parent's dead bodies on the floor. I stood there and stared at their bodies in shock and began to feel tears fall down my face. I couldn't keep looking at their bodies and it felt as if my body moved on its own and I ran outside and continued running until I collided with another person. I look up and see Sasuke who just like me was crying in despair. "I guess your family is dead too?" I said in a whisper. " Why did this happen? Who did this? I said as I collapsed onto the ground on my knees. "it was Itachi.." I raise my head at his voice. " What did you say?" Sasuke's face went into shock as he looked into my eyes "Kentai.. your eyes. I think you've awoken your Shar!" but before Sasuke could finish his sentence Itachi appears "Look at both of you weak" he says as he shifts his eyes from Sasuke then to me but his eyes pause on me in brief shock but then goes back to Sasuke. "Neither of you is worth killing and Sasuke until you obtain these eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan come stand before me!" All of a sudden a burst of power and anger I feel my Chakra going out of control as I yell "Shut up!" over and over and slam my hand into the ground while glaring at Itachi wood branches appeared out of the ground attacking Itachi. Itachi jumps out of the way of the branches looking just as shocked as me and as the wood branches continued attacking him in every direction. I'm so confused how am I doing this? How can I stop? Is this the abnormal chakra nature that my mom and I possess? I got pulled out of my thoughts by Sasuke wrapping his arms around me yelling "Calm down Kentai, you gotta control yourself!" Somehow I got my body to listen and calm down and finally stop producing the wood coming from the ground. I felt so exhausted I could barely keep my eyes open the last thing I saw was Itachi standing over me and Sasuke then us both collapsing with me in Sasuke's arms.

As I stir awake I realize I'm in a bed in the hospital and look out the window and see that it's the middle of the night. I struggle to sit up until I hear a voice say "Sit still my child your body is still very weak." I look across the room and see the same eyes of the man who saved me two months ago but also another man standing over me with silver hair and glasses with his hand hovering over my head healing me. "It's you again.." "I told you I'd return but as you see we had to speed up your recovery time as you've been asleep for a week now." My eyes widen at his words I guess what happened wasn't a dream everyone really is gone. "So everyone really is dead?" "Yes, you and Sasuke are the only survivors. That's why I'm here now that your mother is gone I am the only one who can help train you to use your clans Kekkeai Genkai of wood-style that you just discovered and even how to use your own hair as a weapon. All you have to do is leave with me and I can guarantee you'll be the most powerful genin of your peers and the power to avenge your family." All of this was too much to take in I was still overwhelmed by the Uchiha clan massacre, Itachi's betrayal, my trust in Sasuke, and my mysterious power. However, the more I thought about it the more I realized that nothing is keeping me here at the Leaf Village right now and I'm not ready to face Sasuke or my friends yet maybe leaving for now is the best. Even if my reasoning for leaving is selfish. The man with glasses moves his hand from my head and I sit up and ask "Ill go with you but how long will I be gone for? Can I come back?" "Of course you'll return all I need is one year and I can teach you everything you want to know about your clan." I stood up though I was still wobbly on my feet and had little strength I said "Okay but won't the village know I'm gone?" " Leave that to us." he said and told me to make a clone of myself and as I did what I was told, I felt like I was going to collapse again, where has all my strength gone? I watch as my clone takes my place in the hospital bed and the man with glasses does something to my clone that puts her immediately to sleep. The man with long black hair places his hand on my shoulder and says "Kabuto is skilled in medical ninjutsu and can make it appear as though I'm in a coma and no one will ever know that you are gone." Though I still had doubts I trusted their plan and was already set on leaving even if the village found out I was gone I would deal with the consequences. I was pulled out of my thoughts by clothes being tossed towards me and him telling me " Get dressed and join us outside." " Wait." I said before they stepped outside the window " What's your name?" After a moment of silence, he says " Orochimaru." They both go out the window and I get dressed and join them outside.

Goodbye for now Konoha...

1 Year Later

When I first left the village I dreaded the day I would have to return that misery and sorrow waiting for me but my tune completely changed after about 8 months of being with Orochimaru and Kabuto. All the strenuous training with Orochimaru and him 'studying' my body and chakra but I'm not stupid after a couple of months I realized he was experimenting on me by infusing different chakra natures into my body to make me hone all ninjutsu styles. While we both do not know if it worked but it better have with all the pain and torture it was to withstand it all. When I wasn't with Orochimaru he made me study and learn medical ninjutsu with Kabuto which at first started horribly as we bickered back and forth but after a lecture from Orochimaru setting us straight we eventually got along. Ever since then I've been counting the days I could come back home which was today. Right before dawn, we enter the window of my hospital room Orochimaru begins drilling all the lies I have to tell about my growth in strength and abilities and to keep certain jutsus hidden especially my wood-style and medical ninjutsu. " Yeah, yeah I got it I won't let anyone find out" I say as I dismiss my clone and look at the flowers and cards left next to my bed by everyone from the academy. " Remember Kentai, you must be careful around Kakashi he's more observant than you think, and remember it will be a long time before we meet again but I'll still keep in contact occasionally so be on the lookout for snakes. For now, this is goodbye." and just like that he disappeared and I changed into my hospital gown and noticed a vase filled with white roses on my bedside.

I looked at the card left next to it that read 'Please wake up soon, I need you' - Sasuke

Without realizing I picked up the vase of white roses and threw it across the room straight into the wall watching as it shattered into pieces. ".......Oh crap" I hear footsteps coming from down the hall and rush towards my bed to appear as though I was struggling to stand up as a nurse rushes in and says "Your awake please lay back down and don't try to stand I'll clean up the glass and go get the doctor alright" I nod my head and lay back down and stare at the ceiling and prepare myself for the long day ahead of me. As a rotating door of nurses and doctors come in and run several tests on me and ask me questions. While staring out the window I hear the door open and see Naruto rush in yelling " Kentai I can't believe you're awake I missed you so much Believe it!" He then crushes me in a tight hug but as soon as me and him come into physical contact I hear a voice in my head say 'Your one of them, I've thought you've all become extinct but at last, there is one that still exists.' 'Who are you? and how are you in my head?' 'In due time you'll understand but keep close to Naruto and others will need you and your abilities in the future Bijuu Tamer.' Bijuu tamer? Bijuu as in beast, I'm a beast tamer? "Uh, Kentai you alright you zoned out there for a while?" Naruto said as he looked at me confused and worried. "Sorry I'm alright.. so what have I missed?" I pretend to listen to Naruto's story as I continued to think about the random voice in my head. Soon Naruto left for the academy and I was alone again for a while before Kakashi Sensei entered my room. Nervous doesn't begin to describe how I feel when he walks towards me. I gulp as I wait for his first words which feel like forever before they come and he finally says "Well you look healthier than I thought you would be when you first woke up. Something seems different about you too like you grew stronger in your sleep." I shrug "Well I don't feel as weak as I did when I woke up but I feel like brand new." "Well, when you're released we have a meeting with the Third Hokage to discuss your future as a ninja since the massacre of your clan and family." I look down as I think back on that day and even though I moved on a part of me still blamed Sasuke for that night. I look up and smile at Kakashi and say " Okay. When will I be released?" "You'll be released s-" Kakashi sensei was interrupted by a nurse opening the door saying I have another visitor named Sasuke Uchiha. I said " I don't want to see him" " are you sure he-" I cut her off and said again " I don't want to see him!" " Alright I'll tell him.." the nurse said then closed the door and after a moment of stiff silence, Kakashi Sensei says " You know you can't blame him for what you think he didn't do he had no knowledge of Itachi's plan he was just as hurt as you. I can't tell you to forgive him but you should you both must need each other right now more than ever after everything." I nodded my head and took in what Kakashi Sensei said and knew he was right but even if I saw Sasuke I wouldn't know what to say. In my, silence Kakashi said goodbye and left and for the rest of the day, the doctors ran the last of my test and released me from the hospital. As I walked out of the hospital I saw Sasuke across the road leaning against a building staring at me and as I walked up to him he said " You don't have to talk to me if you're not ready but I wanna return these to you.: Sasuke holds out my leaf headband and my choker with the Uchiha clan crest carved in the center of it. " Thank you... I'm sorry for earlier when you came to visit I was blaming you for what 'he' did and that was wrong of me but I never hated you or anything." As I finished I let out a deep sigh and waited for his response "It's okay Kentai I could never hate you either... So you ready to go home?" "Not yet I have a meeting with the Hok-.. Wait home? Where are we staying now?" " The Hokage provided with an apartment to live in since then but while you were in the hospital most of your stuff was moved into it." " Oh okay. Thank you, Sasuke." "It's no big deal. So I'll see you after your meeting." He said as he turned around and walked away. I began walking to the Hokage's office and think about how cold and distant Sasuke seems now and how much he's changed too since that night. Once I arrive I see Kakashi Sensei and we both walk up to the office and he knocks on the door and walk inside and stand before the Third Hokage.

"I'm glad to see you are okay Kentai" the Hokage says. "Thank you sir I bet I've missed a lot since I've been in the hospital." I said while fumbling with the headband in my hand. "True you have so let's cut right to the chase the day you passed your genin exam and were set to begin your ninja career your clan suffered a great tragedy that night but when we found you and Sasuke you were in critical condition and your chakra was dangerously low you were practically drained. Do you remember what happened that caused that?" I stared down at the ground and remembered how I discovered my wood-style ninjutsu but I wasn't ready to tell the Hokage that yet even though he knew of my mother's original origin. So I lied and said, "the last thing I remember was Sasuke telling me that I had awoken my Sharingan and then I passed out." The Hokage looked at me shocked and said "You've already obtained your Sharingan? Well then this makes this harder to say but Kakashi and I both agree that even though you are a genin and have passed the academy training that after the tragedy you and Sasuke suffered that you should wait until Sasuke and the rest of your peers graduate from the academy. We're doing this so that you're surrounded by friends and don't feel isolated being a genin by yourself at such a young age." I tighten my hand around my headband and look between Kakashi Sensei and the Hokage and say " I don't wanna wait for them to graduate I wanna go out and do missions and continue my career not be stuck at the academy doing nothing." "You won't be stuck at the academy you'll still be assigned to Team 7 with Kakashi occasionally going on missions and maintaining your training but you won't be able to advance past genin for a while that's all." I bounce my leg up and down out of frustration and finally say " Yes sir I'll wait until everyone graduates, but I have one condition since the entire Uchiha clan is wiped out I don't wanna go by Kentai Uchiha anymore I wanna go under my mother's true surname I wanna go by Kentai Akashiya." "Akashiya? Isn't that clan a myth and even if they did exists are all dead?" Kakashi Sensei asked shocked. "Well we're not my mother surname wasn't Hinode it's actually Akashiya, we do exist, and since she's gone I wanna do what she and everyone else in our clan was scared to do; carry our name with pride and not hide it out of fear." I stayed confidently while staring the Third Hokage right in the eyes. "Fine, as long as your aware of the target you're gonna put on yourself in the future I'll let you do it Miss Kentai Akashiya." 

"Thank you and trust me I understand the consequences." This is gonna be a long couple of years...


	3. 4 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now following the plot of the Naruto series

This is the outfit that she wears throughout the series  
I'm not the best drawer so imagine the skirt a little longer.

"Hey naruto we're gonna be late for the academy" I said while sitting on top of the stone faces of the hokages. Looking down at Naruto.

"Don't worry we'll make it in time believe it!" Naruto says as he continues painting the faces.

"You know out of all the pranks I've seen you pull this one is the craziest" I look off into the distance and see two older ninjas heading our way. Looks like its Time for me to go. "Bye, Naruto see you at the Academy." I yelled as I jump off the faces landing on the roof of a building. "Wait!" Naruto yells "Your suppose to keep look out!"

I giggle to myself as I head towards the academy and hear those 2 ninjas yelling at Naruto from the distance. These 4 years felt like a waste of time since I still have to attend the academy when I could be going out on missions and improving my skills instead, but I just grit and bear it cause at least Sasuke could end up assigned to Team 7 with me. Also late at night I have been sneaking out to the forest to continue my medical ninjutsu and wood style training. However, the wood style is still draining on my body that I can only use it once. It would be easier if I had someone to guide me but Orchimaru advises me to keep it secret. In fact I haven't heard from him at all in the past 4 years, I wonder what he's up too.

Before I knew it I was inside the classroom and was startled by a bunch of 'hey Kentai' from people. It still amazes how I went from such a quiet and reserved person to a friendly and outgoing one. I think its because it helps me mask the true sadness i feel inside from the massacre. I kept telling myself as long as your smiling, laughing and look happy people would stop giving me those sympathetic looks and in a way it worked. However, It also made Sasuke become colder and seems like a different person now. I smile and wave to everyone as I walk in and take a seat next to Sasuke in the back.

"Hey Sasuke" "Hey. Where were you?" "I had a little detour on the way here." "Like wha-" but before he could finish his sentence Iruka appeared along with Naruto all tied up and with his Arms folded he yells "I’m at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you’ve got another chance, and you’re messing up again!" Naruto looks away from him and Iruka sensei continues "Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!" The class lets out a groan as I watch them all line up with Sakura starting first.

"Alright, Sakura here. Let’s do it. Transform!" smoke comes up around her, then disappears, revealing her transformation into Iruka. "Transformed into me. Good." Sakura Transforms back, excited "Yes! I did it! Sasuke, did you see that?" I rolled my eyes at her as she Walks down the line. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha" sasuke steps forward then transforms into Iruka. "Uh good." Sasuke transforms back, then walks off. That's Sasuke for you. Uh oh its Naruto turn i hope he does well. "Next. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto’s standing there with his arms crossed, not happy. On either side of him is Shikamaru and Ino. "This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru said followed by ino saying "We always pay for your screw ups." "Like I care." Naruto says then Puts his hands together. "Transform!" Smoke goes up around Naruto, then goes down a little, revealing a naked girl, the smoke covering certain spots, as she blows a kiss. "Huh!?" Iruka sensei yells staring, shocked, and knocked back. Uh oh Naruto is done for I think as I roll my eyes. Naruto transforms back, laughing and pointing at Iruka saying "Gotcha! That’s my Sexy Jutsu!" Iruka sensei yells at Naruto "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!"

After an eventful day of class me and Sasuke were walking home. "You ready to graduate?" "More than ready whatever it takes to avenge our clan." I nodded my head in response as we entered our apartment and I laid down on the couch to as he went towards the kitchen to cook after dinner I got ready for bed and went to sleep hoping that all my friends pass and I can finally start my journey as a ninja.

the next day, at the Academy. Iruka stands at the front of the class saying "We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... The Clone Jutsu." Oh no Thats the one of Naruto's worst jutsu I'd hate to say it be he's screwed. As people were called out one by one I went outside the academy building to the swing outside and sat down at the trunk of the tree and waited for the exams to be over. Awhile later everyone came out from the academy talking excitedly except for Naruto who was walking towards me sadly as he sat on the swing set and we both just sat quietly looking at everyone else who passed the test. Suddenly, there’s a noise beside me and Naruto, and we look over to see Mizuki. What does he want? I swear he always gave me the creeps. I notice the Hokage and Iruka staring at us and say " Can we go somewhere else if we're gonna talk?"

Me and Naruto are sitting on the ledge with Mizuki as he says to Naruto "Iruka Sensei is tough. But, he’s not against you." "Then why? Why only me?" Naruto ask "He wants you to be strong. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He’s like you, you know. No parents. No family." Wow who knew they had so much in common I thought. Naruto says sadly "But... This time I really wanted to graduate." In response Mizuki chuckles quietly and says "Then I guess I’ll have to let you two in on a secret." I dont know if I felt offended because Mizuki thought I was as naive as Naruto or that I'm willingly going along with this plan because I'm curious about what Mizuki is actually up to and why he wanted Naruto to do the hard work for him. The things I would do for Naruto. Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

Once me and Naruto obtain the forbidden scroll and go to old in the woods that Mizuki told us about we start reading the scroll. I thought Naruto would be more suspicious of the fact that Mizuki told us what to do and where to go after we get the scroll but I decided I'll just wait and see what his true intentions were first then hope I could Naruto and I out of it. "Let’s see... The first one is... Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Not this again. It's my worst Jutsu." Naruto says. "Are you kidding me we stole a scroll just to learn a jutsu you already can't do" I say frustrated. "Uhh" I laugh nervously "No offense but anyway this is gonna be more difficult Naruto before you only had to produce one clone. With multi-shadow clone how many you produce depends on much Chakra you put into the Jutsu." "Uhh alright well with your help Kentai I know I can do it." Naruto says. "Well let's not get ahead of ourselves Naruto I'm not a teacher but I can try."

After several attempts from Naruto successfully did the jutsu I almost want to give up on him as after all this time that's all we learned just one jutsu. "Hey I think I finally got it" he was cut off by Iruka Sensei "It’s all over." Naruto scratches his head as Iruka straightens up, confused. Naruto says "Got me already? Not bad. You’re quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." "It's not that hard to believe" I muttered under my breath. Naruto continues happily saying" Listen, Iruka Sensei! I’m going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you’re going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That’s the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes." Iruka looks at us both confused "Huh? Where’d you get that idea?" "We got it from Mizuki Sensei he gave us the entire idea" I said. "Yeah believe it he told us where to find the scroll... And this place... Naruto stops, noticing Iruka’s shocked face. I sense another presence nearby and slowly back away towards one of the trees looking around for our new arrival. Iruka suddenly yells "Look out!" And pushes Naruto back, taking a Kunai as it pushes Iruka back to the wall of the hut. Kunai are in the wall, some pinning Iruka there, and there’s one in his leg.

"I see you’ve found our little hide away." Mizuki says up in a tree. "Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!" What did I get myself into this time? "Wait a minute" Naruto says as he looks over at Iruka then back at Mizuki " What’s going on here?" Panting Iruka pulls out the kunai in his leg and throws it aside "Naruto! Don’t let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power." I'm not one to brag especially now but I was right about him using us but not for something this extreme. Kakashi Sensei's gonna kill me when he hears about this.

"Iruka’s just trying to scare you cause he doesn’t want you to have the scroll." Mizuki says. "Stop lying, Mizuki. Don’t let him trick you, Naruto." Mizuki laughs "Oh, I’ll tell you who’s really lying. They’ve been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago." "What decree?" Naruto says confused. "Well at least I'm not the only one confused" I said in confusion. Mizuki continues saying "Everyone knows except you. Iruka’s trying to hide it from you now. He’d do anything to shut me up. "Don’t tell him! It’s forbidden!" Iruka yells. "The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" I stare at Naruto in disbelief and shock but realize that's why the whole village treats him like that, they see him as a monster. I slowly approach Naruto and place my hand on his shoulder. As Mizuki continues saying "The Fox spirit that killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!They’ve all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn’t you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive." Mizuki began spinning a Shuriken above his head "Die, Naruto!" He said as he threw the shrunken in our direction. "Naruto we gotta move!" I said trying to pull him away but instead Naruto falls back causing me to fall with him and he starts to crawl away covering his head but as we look up Iruka is above us with the Shuriken sticking out of his back. "W-Why?" Naruto ask. "Because we’re the same." Mizuki begins to chuckle and says "Don’t make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He’d say anything to get the scroll from you." I stand up and grab Naruto’s arm and help him up and yell "We have to go." The last thing we hear is Iruka sensei say "Wait."

After running what I hope is a far enough from both Mizuki and Iruka I slide down against a tree next to Naruto and think about what Mizuki said about the Nine-Tailed Fox being inside Naruto. "Naruto are you okay?" Naruto seemed lost in thought but I held his hand and said "Just so you know I'm not scared of you this won't change anything." Naruto looks up at me hopefully but before he could respond we heard the voices of Mizuki and Iruka sensei behind us. "He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That’s how beasts are. He’ll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything" Mizuki said. Iruka responded "You’re right..." Naruto and I gasp in shock but Iruka continued on "That is how beasts are. But that’s not who Naruto is. He’s nothing like that. Naruto’s one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him... But his suffering only makes him stronger. That’s what separates him from being a beast. So you’re wrong. He’s nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He’s Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves. I open my eyes wide as I repeat the word 'beast' over and over in my head. That voice in the hospital it was the Nine-Tailed Fox talking to me! I can communicate with it maybe that's why I'm so drawn to Naruto its because of the Nine-Tails sealed inside of him.

As I zone back in I notice that Naruto isn't beside me anymore as I look up I see him standing in front of Iruka sensei telling Mizuki "If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei... I’ll kill you!" "Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!" Said Mizuki. Naruto placed in his hands in position to perform the multi shadow clone jutsu and said "Take your best shot, fool. I’ll give it back to you a thousand fold!" "Me too" I said as I jumped out and landed next to Naruto. Together we both said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Surrounding Mizuki are hundreds of Naruto clones and several of my clones mixed in the trees and on the ground. Mizuki looks around confused and overwhelmed as all of the clones are calling out “over here” and ‘come on”. I was shocked myself as just the other day Naruto could barely create one clone. Mizuki falls back and looks around then screams as our clones jump towards him and attack.

As Mizuki lays beaten on the ground, with Naruto standing above him and me leaning against a tree as he says "Sorry. I kinda got carried away. You okay, Iruka Sensei?" Iruka lets out a breath "Yeah...Naruto come here a minute. I’ve got something I want to give you" I watch as Naruto closes his eyes as Iruka tells him to and see Iruka take of his headband and put it on Naruto. "Okay. You can open your eyes now." Naruto opens his eyes. "Congratulations. You graduate." Naruto stands there shocked "And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We’re going out for Ramen tonight." I rolled my eyes "I'll pass". Naruto laughs and tackles Iruka Sensei in a hug and I quietly take my leave and head back home. As I unlock the door and walk in I see Sasuke sitting on the couch and turn to me " Where have you been?" I let out a deep sigh "I don't even know where to begin."


	4. Genin Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Team 7

I gave a big and long yawn as me and Sasuke walk into the classroom and find seats. Today was the graduates orientation when everybody gets assigned to their teams. I said hi to Shikamaru and Kiba as we walked past them and sat down in my seat as Sasuke sat next to me.

Later Naruto came in and sat next to Sasuke and waved to me. As I smiled and waved back I think back to that night when we stole that scroll and wonder how I can talk to the Nine-Tails again without having to physically touch Naruto. I guess my mother knew that he had the Fox inside of him and possibly why she never had a problem with me being friends with him like other kids parents. The sound of a door slamming open pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked back to see Ino and Sakura both standing at the door. I rolled my eyes and faced Sasuke

"your number 1 fans are here" I say mockingly. 

"Whatever, those are your friends" 

"No those were my friends. Well at least Ino was but then she and every other girl around here became obsessed with you and resented me. They just can't accept our love." At the word love Sasuke blushed and looked up at me about to respond but I cut him off "uh oh the pink haired one comes this way" we both face forward preparing to ignore whatever Sakura has to say.

Sakura shoves Naruto out of his seat and looks directly at Sasuke "um good morning Sasuke" Sasuke glances up at Sakura but says nothing. With my hand over my mouth I try to hold back a laugh. "Mind if I sit next you?" She asks but then Ino stomps over and says " Back off forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke." 

As they bicker back and forth more girls start to join in and Sasuke turns to face forward again. "All this fuss over you I just don't get it." I say as I watch the commotion next to us. "Shut up you know this annoys me as much as it annoys you" I scoot closer to him and whisper in his ear " A kiss would shut them up. Don’t you think?" He starts to blush and bounce his leg a little under the table and I slightly laugh to myself knowing that I can still get under his skin no matter how cold and distant he acts.

However we're both pulled out of our thoughts by Naruto suddenly crouching on the desk in front of Sasuke's face. "Uh Naruto what are you doing?" I asks as I scoot away from him and Sasuke. "Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yells. Naruto looks up at her then glares back at Sasuke who matches his glare. Which causes the girls to fuss even louder at Naruto until Naruto is accidently bumped by the guy behind him and falls forward straight into Sasuke causing them to kiss. As the girls go silent in shock Sasuke and Naruto pull apart and yell out in disgust and Sasuke says "I'll get you Naruto"

I start laughing "I told you a kiss would shut them up." I say while laughing. "Shut it Kentai" Sasuke says as he glares up at me. "You just can't help making a scene huh, Naruto" I said. He looks at me and says "It was an accident!" "Don't tell me that, tell them" I said and point at the group of furious girls. "Naruto your finished."

After Naruto’s beating he took a seat next to Sakura as she sat beside Sasuke and I and Iruka sensei finally walked in taking his place at the front of the class. "As of today you are all ninja many of you have faced plenty of hardships and challenges to get to where you are today but that's nothing as of now it will only get more difficult."He began " All genin will be grouped into 3 man squads led by a jonin an elite ninja. However, with the addition of Kentai we have an odd number so one team will have four." Oh great at first it would be two people slowing me down but now I have the risk of three. Sasuke and I glance at each other as I let out a sigh. We turn back to Iruka sensi as he begins to announce the teams. "Sqaud 7" I perk up as thats my squad and prepare for the worse. "Kentai Akashiya has been assigned to this squad for these past years so these are your team members. First Naruto Uzumaki" I feel my eyebrow twitch. Calm down Kentai, after that night he at least proved that he's not as useless as everyone tried to make him seem. Plus you still have one or two other people to make up for it. "Next, Sakura Haruno" Naruto cheers as Sakura drops her head in disappointment. Well that makes the two us at least Naruto has some usefulness. "Now your Fourth member is Sasuke Uchiha" Now Naruto drops his head in disappointment while Sakura cheers. Me and Sasuke look at each other probably thinking the same thing 'we're screwed'.

"Next squad 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame" how come i couldn't be that lucky. I would take any of them over Sakura. "Now squad 10 Ino Yamanaka Shikumara Nara, and Choji Akamichi and those are all the sqauds." Naruto stands up and says "Sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as Sasuke" "Sasuke had the best scores out of all the graduating students Naruto you had the worse" the class starts to laugh "so to balance out the team we put the worse student with the best student." "Yet you punish me in the process" I muttered under my breath as I cross my arms. "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke says. "Hey what did you say?!" Naruto yells at Sasuke. "What hard of hearing" Sasuke responds while I stare at the window wishing for the day to be over. Iruka sensi continues " After lunch you'll meet with your assigned Jonin so until then your dismissed."

As me and Sasuke walk out the classroom I tell him I'll meet up with him later and turn to go meet Kakashi Sensei as he wanted to talk before he meets the rest of the team. As usual he's late I could of taken my time walking here. "Ah there you are" I turn around at the sound of his voice. " I'll cut right to the chase as I don't want to take up all of your lunch. You did as I said correct?" "Yeah yeah I didn't tell any of them about you or the test your gonna put them through but why did you tell me about it that way I could participate too?" "Because all these 4 years I've drilled you on how important teamwork is even though it was just you and me so you would already know the point of the test. We have to let them figure that out for themselves" "That's true... so can I go im suppose to meet up with Sasuke for lunch" I said. "Yes go ahead see you later." "Later" I said as I ran off to go meet Sasuke.

I open the door and walk into the room expecting to see Sasuke standing by the window but instead I look down and see him tied up on the floor with tape over his mouth. I crouch down next to him and tear off the tape "You need some help or should I come back later?" "Just untie me" he said obviously irritated. I pull out a kunai and cut the ropes "Who did this anyway?" "Naruto." "Really Naruto took down the top of the class Sasuke Uchiha, impressive" "Be quiet he got lucky because I let my guard down, now let's go." He said as he began to walk out and I followed. Guess I'm not eating lunch then.

While searching around the academy we came across Sakura waving at us or really at Sasuke "Sasuke your back! Don't be so shy now you bad boy!" "Has she gone crazy" I said to Sasuke. "Are you ready now? Cause I am I mean- hey where are you going with her" As we walked past her Sasuke suddenly stopped and turned around " Where's Naruto?" "See there you go changing the subject again. Naruto just picks fights with you, you know why he's like that? Cause he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father no one to teach him right from wrong" she said as we kept looking around for Naruto obviously ignoring her. "Do you know where is or not?" I said. " Who cares just think about it he just does whatever comes to his head. He's selfish and bratty he's all alone." Sasuke turns to glare at Sakura. Uh oh he's got that look on his face. "It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what's its like to be alone." I grab Sasuke's arm attempting to comfort him. " Why are you saying that?" Sakura ask. Sasuke and I both glare at Sakura as Sasuke says "because your annoying." We both continue walking away from Sakura to continue looking for Naruto.

As we look around the restrooms I ask Sasuke "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, its no big deal." Before I could respond we see Naruto run out of the restroom straight in our direction and come to a stop. "Hey Naruto, is there a reason why you attacked Sasuke?" I asked "Yeah why did you do that? Transform into me." Sasuke added. "I thought it would be fun to try out my moves on you so I did." Naruto says then steps back and makes several clones jumping in our direction. "This time your gonna see what I can really do." Naruto says but then suddenly all the clones hold there stomach and run towards the restroom pushing each other trying to get in first. "Naruto just release the clones" I said. I'm pulled backwards by my hand by Sasuke who says "Leave him, he's such a loser." "Alright but can I finally eat lunch now!"

After lunch the four was sitting in the classroom still waiting on Kakashi Sensei to show up. I was laying across a desk staring out the window watching the clouds since I already knew he was gonna be late. Earlier Naruto was bugging me about what our sensei was like but I of course kept my mouth shut telling him he'd find out for himself. I look away from the window when I hear Naruto fumbling with the door and see him putting an eraser at the top of the door. "Naruto!" Sakura says "That's what he gets for coming late. Surprise!" Naruto explains. Sakura puts her hands on her hips "Your asking for trouble you know you shouldn't do that." Whatever deep inside I know she loving this. "Our teachers a jonin an elite ninja you think he's gonna fall for that?" Sasuke says. "Yeah Sasuke's right your so clueless Naruto" Sakura says. I sit up on the desk and swing my legs over the edge "Well let's just wait and see then." I said. Suddenly a hand appears at the door pushing it open and in walks Kakashi Sensei as an eraser falls into his head. Well didn't they leave a great first impression. 

Naruto laughs " I got him, he totally fell for it!" Sakura says " I'm sorry sensei I told him not to do it." Kakashi Sensei looks over at me and I just shrug. Hey he signed up for this. Kakashi sensei picks up the eraser and looks at us "How can I put this my first impression of this group... your a bunch of idiots." I immediately start laughing as they all look offended and sulk. I get off the desk and stood next to Kakashi Sensei and said "Don’t you love us already" "Sure. Now everyone up to the roof we'll continue talking up there". 

We took seats on the ground and Kakashi Sensei leaned against the railing. "Alright lets start off by introducing yourselves." Kakashi Sensei said. "Introduce ourselves what do you mean?" Sakura asks. "Tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies things like that" he further explained. "Well why don't you tell us stuff first you know before we tell you stuff you go first so that we know how its suppose to work" Naruto says.

Kakashi Sensei points to himself "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future.. never really thought about it. Hobbies? Well I have lots of hobbies?" I rolled my eyes he's as brief as ever. "Okay your turn you on the right." He said pointing at Naruto. "Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like instant Ramen in a cup, my hobbies is eating different kinds of Ramen and comparing them and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village can stop disrespecting and treat me like I'm somebody important." I smile at Naruto’s dream knowing that with his attitude he'll definitely achieve it. Next was Sakura " I'm Sakura Haruno what I like uh I mean the person I like is.." she glances at Sasuke. "My hobbies is...uh my dream for the future is" She starts blushing and squealing "Just get on with it" I said in frustration. "And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto and Kentai" she yelled while pointing at us. I smiled right at her while Naruto on the other hand seemed to not be taking the news as well. 

"Alright Kentai go ahead.." I sigh "I'm Kentai Akashiya, um my likes and dislikes if you know, you know. My hobbies are cloud gazing and stargazing. My dreams for the future is to restore the Akashiya clan and avenge the Uchiha clan." "Hey you didn't you really tell us anything." Sakura complained. "Like I said if you know, you know. Guess you don't." I said as I place my arm around Sasuke's shoulder "Your turn Sasuke" I said smirking and looking straight at Sakura. My name is Sasuke Uchiha I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. And what have is not a dream cause I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He said. I removed my arm from around Sasuke and look down remembering that night and how he betrayed our clan. I promised Sasuke we would restore our clan together but the revenge on Itachi is his fight more then mine. I would help him track him down but I always wondered if one day he could ever defeat him.

When I focused back on the conversation to Kakashi explaining the survival exercise "this is a pass fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%." Geeze dramatic much sensei. "Thats how it is I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5am and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi Sensei said. I look around at everyone and notice that they all seem really tense. I guess this is the reaction he wanted from them. 

Kakashi sensei turns around "Thats it your dismissed, oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke." 


	5. You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision

I woke up to the sound of knocking at my bedroom door and roll over and look at the clock to see it 4:42 in the morning. "What." Sasuke opens the door and leans against the door frame "Its time to leave we gotta be there at 5am." I roll back over " Don’t you remember how late he was meeting us yesterday? What makes you think he's gonna be on time today." "Just get up." He says. "Just go on without me I'll be right behind you." I said and hear my bedroom door close as I fall back asleep.

I wake up about a hour and a half later and get up and start to get ready. As I'm wrapping the bandages over my scars from Orchimaru's experimentation on my body I notice that the scars are almost gone. I can't wait to stop doing this. I finish getting dressed and eat some breakfast, then grab my ninja gear and head for the training field. Once I get to the field Sakura looks up at me and says "Hey you're late!" I don't even spare her a glance and sit down by Sasuke and say "And your point?" Sakura just grinds her teeth and turns away from me. I lean towards Sasuke and whisper "Told you so." Sasuke just shook his head and continued standing.

When Kakashi Sensei finally shows up Sakura and Naruto both point at him and say "Hey your late!" "Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Does he really believe in that stuff, after 4 years of knowing him sometimes he still surprises me. "Well. Let's get started" he says and pulls out a clock and places on a stump. "Its set for noon. Your assignment is very simple you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon you'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post and you'll watch as me and Kentai eat our lunch in front of you." Naruto groans out while Sakura holds her stomach. "Wait why does Kentai not have to participate?" Sakura asks pointing at me. "I've been assigned to squad 7 for 4 years I already passed his assignment." I answer.

Sakura rolls her "Hold on there's three of us how come there's only two bells?"

"Well that at least one of you will be tied to a post and disqualified for not completing the assignment and ultimately sent back to the Academy." They all stiffen at that statement as he continues on " Then again all 3 of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapon including Shuriken, if your not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells." 

"Those weapon are too dangerous sensei." Sakura says. Naruto laughs "Yeah especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Uhh are they even taking this seriously? "Class clowns are the weakest link you can safely ignore them, have the lowest scores. Losers." Kakashi Sensei said. I glance at Naruto and see that he's riled up now. "When I say start you can begin." Kakashi says, but out of nowhere Naruto runs at Kakashi with a kunai.

Of course Kakashi quickly apprehends Naruto and appears behind him with the kunai now pointing at the back of Naruto's head. "Don't be in such a hurry, I haven't even said start yet." Kakashi Sensei said then let go of Naruto. "You came at me with the intention of destroying me so how can I say this I'm starting to like you guys." He said. I finally stand up from where I was sitting and stand beside Kakashi Sensei. "Get ready and start!" Kakashi Sensei says and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke jump out of sight. Leaving me and Kakashi standing out in the open "Well at least they're good at hid-" I cut myself short when I see Naruto standing in front of us. "You and me right now, fair and square lets go." Naruto demands and I glance at Kakashi Sensei and he says "You know compared to the others you're a little bit weird."

"Oh yeah the only thing weird here is your haircut." Naruto responds and then charges at Kakashi Sensei.

I'm somehow not surprised by Naruto's bold approach, I wonder if Sakura and Sasuke will come out and help.

Naruto stops running when he sees Kakashi Sensei place his hand in his pouch but instead of a kunai or Shuriken he pulls out a book. I took this as my sign to go find the others since Kakashi wasn't going to take this fight too seriously.

I walk towards the trees and jump onto a branch and decide on finding Sakura first, but I didn't have to look hard when I hear her yell "Naruto get out of there! He's going to destroy you!" I look at where Naruto and Kakashi Sensei are and see Kakashi Sensei behind Naruto and hear Kakashi Sensei say "Leaf Village secret finger jutsu 1,000 years of death." and poke Naruto in the butt as he shoots off into the air and fall into the water. What the hell was that? I shake my head and advance towards the area where I heard Sakura's voice and see her laying on the ground underneath some trees.

Then in the distance I hear Naruto yelling and then rustling of the trees above me nearby as someone runs from branch to branch. Sakura then takes off in the direction of the sound. That must be Sasuke and Sakura's following right behind him. I sense someone behind me and turn around while pulling out a Kunai in my hand but relax as I see its just Kakashi. " Good you found them, your tracking is improving. Now let's test your genjutsu on Sakura." I widen my eyes in shock "I get to use my Sharingan?" "Yes now go ahead while her guard is down looking for Sasuke." He said.

I nodded my head and we both followed Sakura and as she stops once seeing Kakashi I got behind Sakura and activate my sharingan and tap Sakura on the shoulder and as she turns around and looks in my eyes she screams as I place her under a genjutsu. I return to Kakashi Sensei as we watch Sakura from distance to see if she'll be able to release herself from it. "What kind of illusion is she under?" Kakashi Sensei asked. "Lets just say it could be her worse nightmare." I say while watching Sakura.

Sakura screams loudly again then suddenly passes out on the ground. I nervously laugh and scratch the back of my head "Okay.. so maybe I took it a little too far." "You over did it a bit but she's gotta learn to see through these things." Kakashi Sensei said as we moved on to Sasuke next. As we appear behind Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei says "Shinobi battle skill #2 the illusion jutsu Sakura studied it in class but she still couldn't see it coming." I walk out from behind Kakashi Sensei and smile at Sasuke as he glances at my eyes and I return my eyes back to normal. "I'm not like Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke says. "Say that after you get a bell. My Sasuke." Kakashi Sensei says the last part mockingly. As Kakashi Sensei walks towards Sasuke I step aside and wait for what happens next.

Kakashi and Sasuke are both facing each other while Kakashi is still reading his book and after while Sasuke makes the first move and throws Kunai and Shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi sensei moves out the way and says "There's no point in using normal attacks." However, one kunai cut through a rope releasing a trap that catches Kakashi Sensei off guard and as he jumps out of the way of the incoming kunai Sasuke appears right beside Kakashi Sensei and attacks him but Kakashi blocks his kick. Kakashi sensei then grabs his foot but before he could do anything else Sasuke throws a punch towards Kakashi Sensei's face. Kakashi Sensei grabs a hold of Sasuke's fist before the punch connects. Sasuke then takes his free leg and throws another kick at Kakashi Sensei's head which turns Sasuke upside down, which puts him at the advantage of grabbing a bell. I widen my eyes as I see him graze one of the bells with his fingers but before he could grab the bell Kakashi Sensei throws himself back and away from Sasuke.

"Well you are different from the other two I'll give you that." Kakashi Sensei said. Sasuke then does the hand symbols for the fireball jutsu and I look at Kakashi Sensei to see his shocked face as the fireball comes at him. However, once the fire clears Kakashi Sensei is nowhere to be found. I see Sasuke start to look around but before I could I warn him it was too late Kakashi's hand came out of the ground where Sasuke was standing and grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the ground. Kakashi crouched down and looked at Sasuke "Can't move huh? That was ninjutsu, you have talent and you were right you are different from the others but different isn't always better." As he finished he walked away.

I stay behind and sit down next to Sasuke's head "You know its almost noon." Sasuke rolls his eyes "Then get me out of here!" "I don't know I didn't hear a please." I tease. "Kentai!" "Fine, but you guys already failed anyway." I said while getting up. "Wait, what do y-" Sasuke stops talking and looks behind me and I turn around to see Sakura staring at Sasuke. "Sakura?" Sasuke says. In response Sakura screams and passes out again. "And that's our teammate" Sasuke says. I roll my eyes at her help Sasuke out of the ground and leave him with Sakura as I go find Kakashi Sensei.

I return to the post and find Naruto already tied to a post with Kakashi standing nearby as I walk up to them the alarm goes off and we wait for Sasuke and Sakura to get here. Once they arrive and have a sit down next to the post that Naruto was tied to Kakashi says "About this exercise well I've decided to not send any of you back to the Academy." Sakura says " What I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura says then starts cheering while jumping up and down, while Naruto kicks his legs out while cheering from the post. "Yes all three of you are being dropped from the program permanently." Kakashi says. I watch as all three of there expressions drop. I think he's taking this too far. "Wait if you drop us from the program then that means we can't become ninja. You said that if we couldn't take the bells we'll be sent back to the Academy you can't just change your mind and kick us out. Why would you do that?!" Naruto yells. "Cause you don't think like ninja you think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi says. That sentence triggers Sasuke and he runs at Kakashi Sensei with a kunai but Kakashi Sensei apprehends him and shoves Sasuke to the ground and sits on him with his foot on his head. Sakura yells "Let go of Sasuke, you can't step on him like he's some bug!"

"You don't know what it means to be ninja you must think its some game, huh?" Kakashi asked. "Why do you think they put you in squads, did you ever consider that?" Kakashi says. "I don't know what you mean." Sakura said. "I mean that you didn't even get the meaning of this exercise." Kakashi says. Naruto responds "What its about?" "Yes, thats what determines whether you pass or fail." Sensei said. "Well I wanted to ask you about that from the start." Sakura said "Use your head, three people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?" "How are we supposed to know we didn't make the rules." Naruto shouts frustrated. "Teamwork geniuses." I said sarcastically. I got up and grabbed one of the lunches and sat back down. "That's what I mean, if all 3 of you would've came at me together, you would've had a better chance and gotten a bell. Well it's too late now its over." Kakashi Sensei said. "You set it up with only 2 bells and 3 people so if we had worked together and gotten the bells it would cause group conflict and cause the squad to split up." Sakura says. "That was the point, if you would stop thinking of yourselves and about the team you would've put the team first and passed. Thats the point of having teammates, so you can work together." I explained.

Kakashi nods his head "When individuals put themselves above the sqaud this could lead to injury or even death." Kakashi reaches into pouch and pulls out a kunai and holds it out to Sasuke's throat. "For example, Sakura! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" Both Naruto and Sakura panic while Kakashi removes the kunai and says "That's what happens on a mission an enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible decision." He releases Sasuke then talks about the KIA stone and decides to give the team another chance.

"You've got one more chance but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch to gain your strength but Naruto doesn't get any, and if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. Got it?" Just like that he was gone. While Sasuke, Sakura and I start eating Naruto's stomach growls and Sasuke holds out his food to Naruto. "Here Kakashi's gone we need to get those bells as a team and we need everyone at full strength." Sakura then holds out her food to Naruto. Naruto says "okay thanks." "Don't thank me just hurry up and eat. I'm on a diet I mean.. I'm don't eat as much as, look just eat!" She says. Naruto struggles against the ropes " I can't move my hands, you gotta feed me." "Hurry up he could come back at any minute." Sasuke says. "You know Kakashi Sensei's not going to like this." I say mockingly. As I watch Sakura feed Naruto.

All of sudden Kakashi comes out of nowhere with his masked face showing anger. "You! You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for your punishment!" Kakashi Sensei starts creating hand signs "Any last words?" He said. "We're all on this squad and we're all in this together." Sasuke begins. "Yeah the four of us are one!" Sakura follows, then Naruto adds "Yeah, yeah, yeah we're a team!" "The four of you are one? That's your excuse?!" He asks. Then suddenly he calms down and says "You passed." The three of them looked shocked. "We passed but how?" Sakura asked. "Your the first team who succeeded, the others before you and Kentai fell into every trap. Ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true but those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum."

"You know he's kind of a cool" Naruto says with tears in his eyes. I look over at him "uh Naruto are you crying?" "Everyone passes squad 7 starts it first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi Sensei says with a thumbs up. I let out a yawn "Great we can go home." I say and start heading home and Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi follow behind. "Hey wait you forget to untie me! I knew you would do this believe it!" Naruto yells from the post.


	6. Journey to The Land of Mist

"What we have available is babysitting the chief counsellor's three-year-old" but before the Hokage could continue Naruto interrupts him. "No I need a challenge I wanna go on a real mission. No more of this kid stuff!" Naruto yells confidently. You gotta admit he has a point.

We all just got back from a mission of returning a lost cat to its owner and lets just say this isn't the ninja work I thought I signed up for when finally having teammates. Even the missions me and Kakashi did allowed us to leave the village at least once or twice.

"Naruto you are only a genin therefore you are only assigned to D rank level missions." The Hokage begin to explain further how the mission assignment are handed out but as he continued we all started listening to Naruto talk about the types of Ramen he's tried. Which seemed way more interesting than whatever the Third Hokage was talking about. "Silence!" The Hokage yelled. "Oh sorry" Kakashi replied.

I turn to face him "Naruto’s got a point Lord Hokage this isn't exactly the challenging ninja work we were expecting to do." I said. "Yeah I'm not the same that same kid who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a real ninja mission!" Naruto said with determination. The Hokage lets out a chuckle "Alright seeing as your so determined I'll give you a C rank mission. You will be providing your service as bodyguards."

Naruto jumps up in excitement "Alright! Who are we guarding a princess or a-" Naruto was cut off by the door being opened by an older man "What the hell a bunch of snotty kids? And you, the little one that looks like an idiot you expect me to believe your a ninja." The man said. Naruto laughs but stops when he realizes that man was talking about him. "I'll destroy you!" Naruto says and tries to charge at him but is held back by Kakashi Sensei. I let out a sigh. The man walks more into the room "I'm Tazuna. I'm a bridge builder and I must return to my country. I am building a very important bridge that could change our worlds and I need you to get me there safely." He explains. After our pleasant meeting we set out to meet at the village gates.

We start walking out and the village and Naruto yells "Alright this is the first time I've ever left the village! I’m a traveler now!" "Congratulations Naruto." I said as I walk past him and catch up to Sasuke. As we got further into our journey Sakura as Kakashi about the Land of Waves and he began to answer her questions and explain how they have no ninjas. However, I zoned out the whole conversation and just focused on the road.

Further into our walk I noticed a puddle on the ground which made me slow down as we started getting closer. We hadn't passed any puddles since we left the village, so where did this one come from? When we pass by it I glance down at it then look at Kakashi Sensei who seems to notice the strange puddle too. As we get a little further from the puddle I suddenly feel a presence behind us and I turn around with a kunai drawn and see that its too late as two ninjas had chains wrapped around Kakashi and when they both pulled on the chains it tore him apart.

The ninja then faced us and said "Now its your turn." They start running towards Naruto but before the chains could wrap around him me and Sasuke both threw kunai and Shuriken through holes in the chains which pins them to a tree stopping any more of there movement. "I'm stuck." One of them say. Sasuke lands on their arms and kicks them apart, while I land between their chains and place my hands on both chains. 'Earth style rock coffin' rocks start to form over the chains and began to destroy them they both disconnect from their chains and split up. One heads for Naruto and the other ran towards the bridge builder. "Damn it."

Sakura jumps in front of Tazuna prepared to protect him and Sasuke jumps in front of them. I head for Naruto who was still frozen in place but before I could reach him Kakashi Sensei appeared and had apprehended both men easily. "Hi" he said casually. I cross my arms and look in the other direction "hmph show off" I muttered under my breath. "Sorry I didn't come sooner Naruto I didn't expect you to freeze up like that." Kakashi said as he walked past Naruto and began tying the two ninja to a tree. I glance over at the ninja and back at the bridge builder. Those weren't some simple thieves or robbers, these are skilled ninja and they weren't even after us they went straight for Tazuna once they got unstuck from the tree, what do they expect to get out of a simple bridge builder?

Kakashi Sensei walks back toward us and says "Good job Sasuke and Kentai, very smooth. You too Sakura." I walk next to Naruto as he seems to still be in shock from the sudden attack "Hey Naruto you alright? Let me see your hand." But before I could grab his hand Sasuke interrupts us and says "Hey you weren't scared were you? Scared cat." Naruto suddenly tries to lunge forward but I quickly grabbed his cut hand and yell "Naruto stop there's probably poison in your hand!" Naruto looks at me in shock "She's right Naruto these ninja have poison in there claws we need to take it out of you quickly. So we have to open the wound and remove it, its in your blood so don't move around. By the way Mr. Tazuna we need to talk."

While Kakashi questions Tazuna about how he lied about his request and that these new circumstances have changed the level of this mission from a C to a B or even A level mission, I take a look at Naruto's hand.This would be easier if I could just use medical ninjutsu to pull the poison out but I guess I'll have to do it the long way. Suddenly Naruto takes his hand and stabs himself in his hand. "Are you crazy or are you trying to die?" I asked casually not even shocked because this is something Naruto would do. After Naruto’s heroic speech and vouch to protect Mr. Tazuna we all sit in silence until it's interrupted by Kakashi Sensei "Uh Naruto that was very cool how you took the poison out and all but if you lose anymore blood you're going to die" Naruto starts freaking out and panicking. "Naruto you've got a self-abusive personality its called masochism" Sakura says. I grab Naruto’s wrist again "So you want me to stop it now or later?" 

As I start to bandage up his hand I pause as I see his wound already beginning to heal. 'How is that possible? Is it the Nine-Tails?' 'Correct Bijuu Tamer. Your pretty smart for your age and having little knowledge in your clan's kekkei genkai, yet you already have a talent for it as you can already communicate with me.' The Fox said. 'Yet somehow not willingly' I responded. "Uhh you have this really serious look on your face and your scaring me. Am I okay?" Naruto says pulling me out my conversation with the Nine-Tails. "Oh yeah your fine." I say and finish bandaging his hand.

We decide to continue on with mission under the new circumstances and reach the water where take a boat for the rest of the trip to the land of Waves. While Tazuna explains his situation at the land of Waves and how Gato controls everything I ended falling asleep during the boat ride, cause did I mention boat rides make me sleepy. I awake to Sasuke nudging my shoulder and get out the boat with everyone else and head towards Mr. Tazuna's home. However, on the way Naruto starts trying to prove that he's vigilant and throws a kunai in a random direction. Sakura punches Naruto in the back of the head "why'd you do that someone really is following us" Naruto complains while holding his head. "Yeah right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura yells at him. Kakashi Sensei says looks in the bushes that the kunai was thrown in and finds a white bunny scared to death. "Oh what a serious threat, I wonder who it would've went for first?" I said sarcastically while Naruto hugs the rabbit to himself apologizing profusely. However, that rabbit was the last of our problems as suddenly a giant sword comes hurling through the air and as we all dive down on the ground to avoid it, it lands in the center of a tree with a masked shirtless man standing atop of it.

"If it isn't Zabuza Momochi the rouge ninja from the village of the hidden mist." "Wait like he's one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist?" I asked curiously. "Yes, yes he is". Kakashi sensei says as he puts his arm out to stop Naruto from attacking. "Your in the way get back, he's not like other ninja he's in a whole othe league. If he's our opponent I'll need this." Kakashi Sensei begans to move his headband to uncover his left eye. "Kakashi of the sharingan eye? Did I get that right?" Zabuza asks. I stare at Kakashi in shock "No way" I mutter lowly and glance over at Sasuke who is just as shocked as me. "Its too bad but you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza demands. "Quick Manti formation protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight all of you! Especially you Kentai. Protect everyone and the team." Kakashi Sensei says as he finally reveals his sharingan.

Not the right to be thinking this but we better get paid double for this.


End file.
